User blog:EtherealNyx/What does Oma think of...?
It takes a while for me to write pages, so I figured I'd go with this method instead while I work on the next kid. Oma Boulos doesn't have a page (yet), but she's both a future mayor and a gossip blogger, which is precisely why you might know her from my OC page profiles. Home girl's got a lot of opinions on everything, so feel free to offer anything and anyone up for judgment. Disclaimer: PLEASE do not take offense; I genuinely love every character I get to read about!!! Oma's just... Oma. You'll see. ---- Fact or Fiction?: SPECIAL FEATURE Written by Oma Boulos Have you ever wanted your very own personal Fact or Fiction? page, dear reader? Do you care deeply about the opinions of one (1) kid with pigtails? Are you fond of having your personality picked apart by a student reporter? Well, I'm happy to tell you that the time will probably never come when you get your own personal page written by yours truly. That doesn't mean you have to miss out on the fun though! For a limited time only, I'll be offering my completely subjective opinions of anything and anyone you can think of. Destiny? You've got it. Your peers?? Absolutely. Faculty??? Without a doubt! I fear no man. So, if you're in the mood, I'll bring the 'tude! Let's get this party started! Kasper Prins Man, I can appreciate work ethic, but there is a thing known as 'excess', dude. It's okay to relax and smell the roses. Anyway, I don't know a thing about how hard it is for you royalty types to navigate the world. Who's talking to who, who likes who, what each person wants from you. Talk about an exhausting way to live! No wonder he's so picky when it comes to friends. Heaven knows lots of people must be chomping at the bit in an attempt to get close to someone from such a big tale. Honestly though? He's really not the type of person I hang around with. Where's the razzle dazzle? The pizzaz? Call me when the scandals start. Faustine Dämon ... Hoo boy. Okay, I know I write about weird people a lot, but she's actually one of the cooler cases. No lie, she rocks the space cadet look. It's no secret that having a heart to heart with her is practically impossible. Here's another truth: I got curious about her! Did some digging, as I do. Science nerds, you've got a new member. The teachers are raving, and the grades don't lie; Faustine is one smart cookie. Overall, for her own sake, I hope she figures whatever her dealio is out, but that's really the extent of how much I care. Excellent Charming Oh, now she's the type of person I love to talk about the most. Where do I start? You gotta love the imperfect Charmings; they're always such a fun bundle of insecurities in a glittery package. They're the perfect gift for a gal like me! If you've got your finger on the pulse, it's really no secret that her name is hardly fitting. I mean, seriously. Anyone who's got the eye (or nose!) for this sort of thing can root out a try hard right away. All of that people pleasing can not be good for your constitution. Hasn't she heard of choosing your friends wisely? I guess it's different for royalty; everyone's too cutthroat, I guess. I know she's got a reputation for being childish, and I'm here to tell you that she is, and then some. Trust me: being blind to your flaws doesn't help anyone, especially not you. Sophinx Riddleton Hm. Is it weird to say that she seems like the type of person that Pheme fellow writes stuff about? I know she's polite and stuff, but... I dunno. I'm a reporter. I don't trust like that. Have you ever done a handshake with her? It's really not pleasant. I see her around a lot. She's a dancer, and she knits; on the surface, she's harmless. Just don't expect me to hang out at one of her tea parties anytime soon. Willy King Man, what a nasty fellow. Call me a hypocrite all you want! I don't care! Doesn't change the facts, dude! The kid's got a bad track record. Theft, 'embellishments of the truth', you name it. What kind of madman makes stuff up?I'm just glad I'm not the type of person he usually targets. No wealth here. Now, if he ends up stealing from Florence, I'm not going to complain unless he comes whining to me about it. Sorry, friendo, but being knocked down a peg or two is good for the soul. And, not to be presumptuous, but I think Willy would probably agree. Mew Boots You know what's cool? Duels. I mean, sure, they're old-fashioned and usually illegal, but a fight is a fight. Gotta love any sort of temper that helps to entertain me on slow days! Honestly though, girl's got a highly selective backbone. I'd say she's sweet, but she's really just a pushover if you haven't ticked her off. Not that it's hard '' to do that.'' Someone needs to grow some thicker skin. But, hey! What do I know? I'm just a kid with a blog. Nobelle Fox Full confession: I think some of the more interesting people in this school are the ones where digging has to be done to find them in the first place. Sure, everyone cares about the popular ones, but what about those kids who stay out of the spotlight? What are they hiding, hm? Uh. Not that I care about uncovering stuff like that. I'm not a monster. She's... kind of an odd duck, huh. I guess most villains are, but most of them don't seem so... passive to me. Though, there's always room for followers in villain circles, so what do I know? I honestly don't know much about her. I sort of figure Ariel would be jealous of her mystery-solving skills though~! Not that any of you are going to tell him I said that of course! ... I dunno. I think that maybe you could use her case to say something interesting about how labeling someone as evil can lead to self-fulling prophecy shit, but psychology's more Ariel's scene, so I'll just leave it at that. Lilura Goya Wow! No filter! Same hat! ... Ah, yeah, I have to write something interesting for my beloved fanbase. Right! Let's do this thing. Ever try to spot a faker? If people are spreading rumors about how shady someone is, then it's usually a safe bet that they are. And guess what??? Lilura's really not an exception to the rule. I'm not even sure why you'd bother with her as a friend when she's like my prime example of the word noncommittal. Listen. I have nothing against snakes, and I think comparing them to a special sort of people is unfair, so I won't call her that. Buuuuut she's hardly a saint. Newsflash: it's a bit more fulfilling once you sit back and quit playing the victim. Just some advice~! Reina Maledi Ah. One of the clique types. You know the ones. They're always the best dressed and follow all the leader's rules, even though every single one of them is trying to find out who they are. And she's the leader. What can I say about Reina Maledi...? Well, she's certainly the confident type! Totally doesn't have any hangups. Nosiree bob. A girl like Reina? Having issues? Pfft. Don't make me laugh. ... That was sarcasm by the way. Come on, girl! You gotta know by now that the little chinks in your armor are like blood in the water for my kind of people. Sure, the ice queen dealio is interesting, but it's hardly the most creative defense. All in all, I barely even feel threatened. Gotta wield the ruthlessness a little better to make it, dude! Anemone West Ooo, another background kind of person. Cool! We're getting a lot of variety in today, huh? Okay, I'm just going to be frank. It's cool to have tact. I mean, can't relate, but it's still cool. Still though, I can't really relate to just always keeping things to yourself. Where are your rude opinions, dude??? Where's the vitriol?? I seriously can't relate. (Also, it's like... okay to be a little less humble sometimes, kid. Just a thought.) Tamsin Walker Can I start with saying that she's pretty? Yeah? Cool. Here we go. Sorry for the little hiatus, kiddos! Duty calls, and I'm a very busy gal. Speaking of busy, this gal sure is a hard worker. Again, a little work ethic is never a bad thing. Make it rain! And, hey, if anyone's the expert of making it rain, it'd be little Miss Walker over here. Rich and generous? Christmas must have come early! I don't know much about her (yet), but I'd honestly be happy to do a little research. Sounds like a fun little side project, don't you agree~? Lelio Colombo Where do all of these timid people come from? Does this school manufacture them in bulk or something? It's not a bad thing though! More spotlight for the rest of us! One of the Cooking Class-ic prodigies, huh... Can't say I know much about them on a whole, but he's a nice dude. Friendly, tech-savvy. Yeah, he's a sloucher, and a nerd, but nobody's perfect. Honestly, I'm not familiar with Basile types, but somebody's gotta fill those roles, rights? It's sure not gonna be me! And ogre blood has to be useful for something. Candido Fontes Oh, I've heard this name before! The relationship mill is always a fun thing to listen in on when I want to relax. I always thought it'd be awkward to have to go to school with siblings or cousins, but he manages it somehow. Commendable, I guess! Anyway, he's one of those people who are always doing things in the background. Like, just last week, Paris and I were walking around and saw him climbing a tree. It's cool to put a name to a face you see around a lot. Can't say I pay the first years much mind, though. I've heard talk that he's shy, but it's not exactly something I've seen for myself, you know? Good luck with your Freedom Year, bucko. Phineas Ryan Hm! I think he's probably one of the weirder examples that have been sent in. Y'all must really like the odd ones. I'm not trying to be rude though, actually. It's gotta be fun to just be able to do whatever the hell you want. People are super judgmental nowadays! I should know; I'm one of those people. Being unapologetically weird is just... liberating. I think more people could stand to learn from his eccentricities. But then again, it's a lonely life, isn't it? Shame! Not my problem, but I pity him. Glaucio Pedroso Ooo, a third year! Interesting. Okay, it's suuuper hard finding out anything deep about this guy. He's supposed to be this really chill dude, but a lot of rumors go around about how cold he supposedly is. It's all a bit weird. I mean, there's no way someone's that relaxed all the time without blowing a gasket at some point. Most of the stuff that I can find on him include genuinely good grades and being a magnet for questionable forms of mischief, which is pretty standard for this day and age. I hear he's good with words, which is a plus, if you're into that sort of thing. I'm really glad I don't have to deal with his story though. What a hot mess! Guess he got the wrong end of the destiny stick. Kaden Radcliffe ... Yeesh. Some people really latch on hard to destiny. It's a bit of a tricky topic nowadays, I suppose, but it's something they cling to. Can get pretty messy. And speaking of messy... Kid's real smart. Active too! Can't relate, but it's still pretty cool. Just thinking about all the pressure he must be under makes me feel like breaking out into hives. Successors tend to get really... weird about destiny. Maybe he has something to prove? No one seems to agree on him either. Smart, rude... everyone's always got something to say about everyone else. What I personally think is that anyone who'd have to get their feet chopped off deserves to be a little cynical, but he's still super big on his destiny, so... ... Gotta pity the older kids sometimes. Everett Horn Is this some sort of cruel joke...? I don't say that lightly. Who goes around asking for opinions of dead kids???? ... Look. It's not like I knew him or anything... He didn't exactly have much of a presence, so far as I remember. We had to publish articles about his disappearance and stuff, and it was painfully awkward. What else do y'all want from me? It's not like the scoop about him was fun. Jeez... Ozimina Ambrozia Woah, an Ozian! I barely ever get to write stuff about them. Blondie says I'm too blunt and could very easily cause a low level diplomatic incident, but she's really not giving me enough credit. I could aim higher if I tried. She's real pretty, that Ozimina! Princess genes, am I right? I'd be jealous if I wasn't so cute already. Looks don't mean everything, of course, but they help. She's lucky she's a smart cookie too. S'not like everyone can say that too. Honestly? It's kinda weird seeing someone who's so withdrawn in that sort of role. I mean, I barely got any info from my sources in the school, but it's gotta be lonely, right? Isn't an Ozma supposed to have a ton of connections? It'd certainly be more thematically appropriate. ... Wait. Now that I think about it, why are people asking my opinion about her? She doesn't even go here! You all are so weird sometimes, I swear. George-Michael Bernard Pendragon God, can you imagine saying this name in full? Talk about a mouthful. Yeesh. ... Is he okay? I'm not even joking here; is he okay? I know someone will misinterpret this as me just being my usual self, and that's fair, but I really don't trust like that. I don't mean this in a bad way, per se, but... come on, people. Anyone who cares that much about treating everyone with the same base level of civility sets off my 'trying too hard' sensors. S'gotta be stressful, that's all I'm saying. The rumor mill's not too too active about him, but he'd make good article material anyway. Arthurian stuff is all the rage now! I'd love an interview~! Ablative Charming Ooo, another Charming. I had to actually look up her name in this case??? I'm too used to the normal ones. Stupendous. Daring. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. That sort of thing. One thing I gotta give her props for? The ''aesthetic. ''Straps and heels? Color me impressed. Too bad my opinion of her isn't quite as lofty as her personality. Haven't heard of how pride goeth before a fall? A lot of celebrity types fall into her camp. The glory seekers. They're fun to read about in books and magazines, but where's the substance? Once the ambition falls away, what do they really have? I'd try to muster sympathy, but it's too much of a chore. You know, a lot of these people really am the same at their core. Maybe not in the same way, but we're all just sad, scared teenagers. I'm guessing that's what you'd expect me to say, dear readers. Can't say I actually believe it though! I can see her going places. All Charmings seem to, in the end~ Adeline Light I feel like this is princess hour. Is that what you want, dear readers? Princess hour? I mean, I could delve into princess politics, but Blondie'd get mad at me and that's just a hassle and a half. You know how it is. Uhh... Anyway! Adeline! She gives me the heebie jeebies just a bit. For someone supposed to be really light-hearted, her laugh's creepier than my buddy Paris' and that's just a fact. It's really cool to want other people to be happy, but what's with this school and making people who have that goal act all weird? I could write a paper on it, I bet. I guess if you get past the whole creepy factor though, she's a decent chick. I don't think she's ever taken anything seriously in her life though, which says a lot. Boy, can any of you imagine living like that? S'rough. Renegade Charming Another Charming? I'd really like to count how many of them they are one day. She's a bit different than most of them though. You expect them to be all posh with maybe a few well-kept juicy secrets, but her reputation is a '' mess! ''Not gonna lie; I'm loving it pretty hard. Her whole naive image? It's interesting to see, right? But that stuff's all one big act! She's actually a bit of a menace! The perfect kind of person in my eyes is the ones that are the most fun to just sit back and watch, and Renegade's a part of that group. Another thing? Home girl's judgy. I can't imagine what that must be like! Though, if I could set fires whenever I wanted too, I wouldn't worry about sharing my opinion either. Charmings really do get all the luck... Lori Lehmann I think there are things about Ever After High that will never change: uncomfortable secrets, an odd emphasis on noble heritage, and strange approaches to love. Three guesses which one I'm talking about for this section! A lot of people have not-so-nice things to say about Lori. I personally think a lot of people are stupid, but I can sort of see where they're coming from??? Noah fence, but she's what I think of when I think of commitment issues. Either that, or Daring, buuut I'll stop that train of thought there just in case Blondie randomly decides to read my stuff for once. Anyway, commitment issues aside, she's a genuinely pretty gal! 9/10. And, hey, if you're cool with 'the glass is half-full' people, Lori's a nice person to try and befriend, or even date if you're naive enough. I just personally wouldn't go for her. Princesca Tudor Ugh, what a nasty girl. Look, the public's opinion doesn't lie this time around. She's super rude to the people around here. Hell, she wouldn't accept any of my interview offers! Who does that? Some people pity her, true, but... why? What's the point? Waste your sympathy on people who deserve it more. My final thoughts on this are that she needs to learn how to interact with people without being so bitter all the time. Doesn't she want friends? Connections? High school's supposed to be the best of times, not the worst of times. Get with the program! Zelica Cloak Hm. It took a while for me to figure out who she was in the first place. Apparently, she's a total loner!!! Sure, her interview (the short kind, not the good kind) shows she has a few friends at lest, but her social skills do leave something to be desired... Beyond that, she's a pretty normal witch! Smart, good at magic, even better at plots- need I go on? Plus, she's from one of the Baum books. Can't say I know much about them, but it's way more unique than being an Andersen like me! I think my one issue with her is that I hear she's pretty self-absorbed. Selfish people always tick me off, in case you couldn't tell from like... 85 percent of my entries on here. Everyone's got something,'' right? I don't know her well enough to say if that's true though, but I bet it is! I just have a hunch.'' Roy Joslyn Oh, it's another nerd. This one's obsessed with electricity, which is unique at least. You wouldn't believe how many people at this school like the same things! I know my thing is just gossip, but everyone knows I'm cute and funny, so I can get away with it. Back to Roy! He's pretty awkward in social environments, but it's not really his fault. Not gonna judge that. He's probably going to be some grand ole scientist or inventor someday. Trust me on this: I can sniff out talent, just like how I sniff out secrets! I think he'd make a good friend for some of the more introverted students here, if that says anything about him. Mael Loth I dunno, this kid's a bit of a loser to me. Like, he seems like the type of person who compulsively checks blogs like these just to make sure they don't 'slander his name'. Well, good news, buddy! It's not slander! It's libel. (Please don't arrest me for defamation; I have a family. :() Anyway, he's a pretty rude gremlin, isn't he? All that ambition and arrogance and other unpleasant attributes that begin with A. What an odd duck! It's so weird to me to see someone who thinks you gotta be just about things before turning around and being a bit of a jerkwad. But hey! Let the dude do what he wants. Royalty's always contradictory anyway. Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow Oh, you want me to review two at once? Okay, dear reader... Both of them are equally cute for obvious reasons, but they're rather different too!!! Robyn reminds me a bit of one of my friends! She's a quiet girl, and very kind to people. Her reputation sucks though... just like my friend! I know Theresa won't be reading this, but I love you. I mean, it's not really her fault. Having DID isn't something she can help. Rumor has it that Plucky takes up all of the stuff she doesn't let out, but I wouldn't know if that's true, exactly. Anyway, Plucky causes a lot of issues. Her tongue is as quick as her mind, and I'm pretty sure most people have been pranked by her at some point. What a mess!!! I'm a bit scared of what they could do if they ever learned how to cooperate between the two of them. Arrow Vrabec Wow! What a cool guy! He's like at the top of the food chain sports wise. Is there anything this guy can't do??? Come on. Isn't that what you all would like me to say? I know your hearts too well, dear readers~! Here's the thing about Mr. Hotshot: everyone might have their own masks, but his is especially sloppy. Newsflash! No one can be that perfect all the time! It's clearly just a coverup for some sort of neuroticism. I can't say I know what he's going through in full though. It's really hard to find out info on it, and it's really not my place to pry. But, hey, nothing stays secret forever.'' Guess we'll find out whenever the time is right!'' Category:Blog posts